Interval 04 - Suburbs
Intervals 04 - Suburbs is the fourth mission in F.E.A.R. 3. As the Point Man and Paxton Fettel leave the Best Save Co. and approach the Fairport Ridge Apartments, they see that Armacham Technology Corporation has been destroying evidence and killing citizens in an effort to silence any and all potential witnesses. When they attempt to locate Jin Sun-Kwon, a Phase Caster guards the exit through the underground tunnels to reach her. When they finally reach her, she reveals to the Point Man that Alma Wade is in labor with her third child, and that the effects of this will be catastrophic if the child is not destroyed. Walkthrough When you get control of your character, turn left and sneak up on the two soldiers before they know what's happening. Once they're dead, if you're the Point Man you can grab their Briggs SMGs. Continue forward, and deal with the five or so soldiers here. Head through the open garage and collect the SMG and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades in the ammo boxes there. When you approach the door, it opens by itself and falls off the hinges. Walk into the house and go up to the second floor. Go through the kitchen and head upstairs. You'll come to a ammo box with a couple G3A3 Assault Rifles in it. If you're good enough, turn on Slow-Mo and snipe at the two soldiers on the ground below you. Otherwise, drop down onto the busted Power Armor, and keep an eye out for a Psychic Link in the room. After collecting the Link, jump through the hole in the wall to get to the backyard. Straight in front of you is an ammo box with more assault rifles and frag grenades. As you move forward, soldiers begin to pop out from cover and vault over fences to engage you. At least one of them here has a shotgun, if you want to pick it up. Keep moving through the backyards, dispatching soldiers as you go, before you have to walk over a collapsed fence to get into a hole in a house. Look to the right of the burning barrel for a Link. Walk over the fence and into the next house. At the end of this house, you'll see two soldiers standing close together, perfect for a grenade toss, if you're the Point Man. When they're done, there's four soldiers on the other side of the little shed and woodpile. There is also more assault rifle ammo and frag grenades here in a box to the left, if you are running low. Keep going through the backyards and eventually you'll have to walk up a leaning table to get to the next area. Try to snipe at the two enemies here before you drop down. In the next backyard, you'll notice a gazebo. You'll also notice plenty of ammo boxes filled with assault rifle ammo and lots of zap and frag grenades. There is also no way out. You know what this means, another heavy enemy. Deal with the soldiers that filter in from all sides, and eventually two will vault over the fence on top of the hill. Kill them and then run back to the low wooden fence next to where you dropped in from and take cover behind it. The Mech Mule will mortar the fence on the hill to get in, and then launch mortars at the gazebo, so don't even think of hiding there. Use the same tactics for defeating the Mech here as the one encountered in Interval 02, except using frag grenades in place of the Goliath. Soldiers also like to filter in while you're engaging the Mech, so if playing as Fettel, you can possess one to make the fight a little easier. When the Mech is destroyed, a lone soldier will break down the gate leading out of the area. Kill him and move on. Enter the house and the wall will collapse behind you, sealing you in. There may or may not be a Link or two on the ground floor. Head up the stairs, and around to the TV. There is a Link in front of it. Head upstairs and turn right. Open the door in front of you. After the Creep appears and then disappears, Cultists will now come for you. After killing the one in front, turn around and get the one that comes from behind. Turn around again, walk out of the room and take the door to the left. There's an enemy hiding in the shower and a shotgun on the floor. Make sure not to get jumped by the Cultist who tries to sneak up from behind. Step out of the bathroom and go right to the room with the TV on the floor. There is an enemy playing dead right next to it on the left, and another hiding in the little room off to the right. There also may or may not be a Link in here. Now head downstairs. Once you're downstairs, head through the kitchen and into the next area. The next kitchen has a Cultist and a Suicide Cultist. Also down the stairs are some more Cultists, if you are trying for kill challenges. Now walk upstairs and turn right. Move through this room and then the next one. Walk on the plywood until you drop down to the floor below. Walk through the door into the kitchen. You'll be able to see a large group of Cultists staring at the TV. If you're playing as the Point Man, throwing a zap grenade into the midst of them will take out all but one or two. If you are Fettel, get their attention and then levitate and melee them as they come for you. When they are all down, the door leading into the basement opens up. There's some pistol and shotgun ammo on the shelves or floor to the left of the door. Walk through the door and drop down. Once you're in the basement, you will see holes in the walls. Every so often an enemy will pop out. Back up to a corner and deal with them. Once a certain amount have been killed, the other enemies in the room will drop dead. The Creep will then come for you and throw you into a cutscene. After the cutscene, you're in the middle of a playground. There are soldiers in the house next to the wire fence. Be very careful, as there is a ATC Sniper on the balcony. He does very high damage, so don't stay out in the open. Run towards the house and kill the soldiers. There is a Link in the back of the house on the ground floor and another one upstairs next to the computers. Walk up the the stairs and deal with whatever soldiers are there. Pick up the sniper rifle in the case and take cover behind the railing on the balcony, because lots of soldiers are out in the playground. Refill the sniper rifle with the extra ammo in the room as needed. There's some propane tanks scattered around the playground to be shot (or levitated and thrown as Fettel) to help deal with the enemies. Be watchful for the sniper on the balcony opposite yours. Once the helicopter hovers overhead, the sky will light up yellow, and the copter is blown of the sky and the remaining soldiers vanish. Jump down from the balcony and over the now smashed wire fence to the basketball court. Piloting the Power Armor is optional, but it makes things much easier and is fun. If you're playing as Fettel, however, you must possess a body before the Contraction or you won't be able to drive the REV9 Powered Armor. Enter the Power Armor and shoot at the doors on the house to the left to blow a hole in the wall. There are soldiers waiting in each of the rooms that you must pass through, but they are no threat when you are inside the REV9. After the player has cleared two rooms, another Mech like the one you're driving busts through a wall. Make sure to use the laser on yours, as it does heavy damage to the Mech. Keep clearing the rooms and you'll end up behind the houses on the nature trail. There are more enemies on the trail, but they're nothing to worry about. When you reach the crashed helicopter, you'll experience a cutscene. After the cutscene, you'll be in another part of the trail. Continue on forward, dealing with soldiers as you go, and meet up with the wire fence of the power sub-station. Shoot the farthest barrel to blow a hole in the fence. Hop out of the Mech and over the fence. Take cover behind the blocks in front of you. There will be some soldiers in the maze of transformers, and another at the far edge of the lot. When they peek out, aim for their heads for an easy kill. When walking through the transformers, make sure not to try to pass through the walls of electricity. When you reach the other side, one soldier will break out of the door, and another will shoot at you from the window. Walk into the door and continue on down the hall. Two enemies will come from the door down the hall, so shoot the gas cylinders next to it for some damage. In the next room, there are four or five enemies taking cover amongst the boxes. Kill them, grab the assault rifle ammo and open the garage door. In the next sub-station, you'll see another Armacham Phase Caster, except this time, you won't be able to damage him directly. This time he will summon soldiers from the large, block-like structures here. To damage him, wait until he summons the soldiers and shoot at the glowing blue cylinders above the spawn points until they explode. There is plenty of SMG ammo to be had here from the downed soldiers, as well as assault rifle ammo and frag grenades in the ammo box to the immediate left of the garage door. Once all of the cylinders have been exploded, the Phase Caster explodes and the way is clear to the tunnel. Walk down the tunnel to the end of Interval 04. es:Intervalo 04 - Subúrbios Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Intervals